1. Field
Example embodiments are drawn to a control system. In particular, example embodiments are drawn to a control system which includes a tab, a coupling member coupled to the tab, and a device operatively connected to the tab via the coupling member. Example embodiments are also drawn to a vehicle that uses the control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, some trucks are fitted with frames that allow dumpsters to be loaded and unloaded thereon. Some of the frames include tilt and dump links used in tilting and dumping operations.
FIG. 1 is a partial view of a dump link 10 associated with a conventional truck. As shown in FIG. 1, the dump link 10 is fitted with a tilt tab 40 that is configured to engage a tilt tab of a tilt link. As shown in FIG. 2, the tilt tab 40 may be comprised of a metal bar 42 welded to a rectangular tube 44. The metal bar 42 includes a bore 46 through which at least a portion of a frangible member 30 (see FIG. 1), for example, a break away bolt, may be inserted. The frangible member 30 holds the tilt tab 40 in place. The tilt tab 40 is pivotally supported in the dump link 10 by a bolt 20 which, as shown in FIG. 1, passes through the dump link 10 and the rectangular tube 44 of the tilt tab 40.
In the conventional art, the frangible member 30 may include a body (not shown) that passes through a hole 12 (see FIG. 4) of the dump link 10 and through the bore 46 of the tilt tab 40. A head of the frangible member 30 is sized so that it does not pass through the hole 12 of the dump link 10. In the conventional art, the frangible member 30 is configured to hold the tilt tab 40 in place so that an upper surface of the tilt tab 40 is held against an inner upper surface of the dump link 10.
In the conventional art, the tilt tab 40 is configured to engage a tilt tab of a tilt section. In certain circumstances, for example, when the tilt section is improperly operated, the tilt tab of the tilt section may apply a relatively large force P on the tilt tab 40 as shown in FIG. 3. If the force P is relatively large, the frangible member 30 holding the tilt tab 40 against the inner upper surface of the dump link 10 breaks allowing the tilt tab 40 to rotate to a downward position as shown in FIG. 4. Incorporation of the frangible member 30, as shown in FIGS. 1-4, has resulted in reduced damage to the dump link 10 since the frangible member 30 prevents relatively large forces from being transferred thereto.